


Broken Promises

by MsCaeGil



Series: Magical Multiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hermione is a badass, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Light Dom/sub, Malesub, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Spanking, breaking a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: “Now, let’s go for the rules. You are going to count for me, out loud and clear. If you flinch, if you stutter or if you forget your number, we’re going back to number one. Understand?”“Yes, Ma’am.”“Good boy.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Magical Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197968
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF Bingo 2021 – Square N5 – Spanking  
> Written for HHF Bingo 2021 – Square O5 - Spanking
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! If you have any advice feel free to leave a comment! And if you liked it, give a kudos 💕✨

**Broken Promises**

“Now, let’s go for the rules. You are going to count for me, out loud and clear. If you flinch, if you stutter or if you forget your number, we’re going back to number one. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

_“Good boy.”_

Steve groaned, feeling Hermione’s hand softly stroking his ass. She was sitting comfortably on the bed and he was perched across her knees, completely bare. Steve knew what was coming and he could feel his half hardened cock twitching beneath him with the excitement of it. 

“You really do enjoy this, don’t you?” Hermione softly chuckled. “It excites you. Remember your safeword, pet.” Without any warning her hand came down making a smacking sound. 

“One!” 

Her hand came down again and a little bit harder in two strikes with loudly smacks. 

“Two! Three! _Oh Lord_...” Steve clenched his hands on the duvet that was on their bed. She may be little in comparison to him but _man_ , she had a vicious slapping hand.

Hermione smoothed her hand against the growing redness and opened his buttocks, playing with it and felt Steve’s hardening cock poking on her thigh. Even though he was way bigger then her, his position across her knees on the bed was comfortable enough for this. Her hand came down thrice this time, and Steve shouted the numbers, feeling the warmth where Hermione’s hand had smacked grow across his ass and crawl towards his back and legs. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you, love...” She slipped her hand between his legs and pumped his throbbing cock slowly a few times. 

“Oh sweet baby Jesus... _please,_ Ma’am-“ Steve’s desperate moans were muffled as he dropped, powerless, his head on the duvet. 

“Not yet, pet. You will come. If you continue to be a good boy for me.” _SMACK_ “But you have to receive your punishment first.” Other two smacks were delivered. 

“Seven, eight, nine! _Fuck_!” Steve tensed when he felt her already lubed fingers opening his buttocks and circling his butthole. Hermione slowly inserted one lonely finger and he could feel his cock dripping with pre-come by that point. All he _wanted to do_ was to touch himself and get the release but all he _could do_ was helplessly moan and refrain from bursting just from her spankings and her silky touch alone.

Hermione removed her finger from inside of him as she knew she had already stimulated enough for the moment and she could feel him getting too close. _“Stop squirming.”_ Another smack. 

“Ten!” 

“You remember why you’re getting punished, right?” 

He did remember indeed. Steve had been on a difficult mission with a couple of Avengers team mates for days and when he returned, heavily bruised, Hermione, sick with worry, made him promise her that he would not get up for anything from the bed, even his runs, on the next morning. _Of course he broke that promise to get up for his typical morning run._ She knew he healed fast and with the potions she gave to him, he was new in a matter of hours really, _but_ it was a promise to her, his Ma’am. But he failed to resist the temptation, the need to make his blood pump and relish in the fast heartbeat it caused.

“Yes. For not being a good boy and staying in bed like you asked me to. I broke a promise, I’m sorry Ma’am.” He could feel the heat creeping on his face, feeling the shame for his act.

“That’s it. There’s only two more hits, alright? Are you close, Steve?” She always knew the moment he was about to burst. Steve could feel his cock twitching violently beneath him now, and he was holding it back with all his might. But today, even the sound of her voice kept bringing him close to the edge.

He felt himself his heart skip a few beats with the anticipation.

“Y-yes... please, oh God, fuck, _please Ma’am_ , I’m so close...” _SMACK SMACK_ “Eleven! _Twelve!_ ” Steve cried out with a rough voice full of wanton need.

“Oh that’s my good, _good boy_... You’re such a sweetheart to me Steve... I’ll let you come now, alright?” Hermione grabbed the lube again and spilled on her hand. Bracing himself on his position still across her knees, he felt exhilirated and could sense the wave of pleasure that was sure to come, just waiting to wash over him, just like the waves of the ocean at the beach.

“I want you to come just with my fingers. I want you to paint my legs with all your seed.” Hermione prepared him with just one finger first, going in and out slowly, coaching him to relax for her. Gently, when she felt he was ready, Hermione inserted another one, now going deeper inside past her knuckles. His moans were getting louder and she knew she had reached the best place to stimulate him. Hermione sped up her rhythm and Steve choked up a sob, preparing for his release. “Please, Ma’am, may I come? Oh dear God, please let me come... _please...”_

She chuckled lightly at his desperation. Hermione loved her man begging for it. Her ministrations did not stop one second, dragging his suffering a little bit more.

“Now. Come for me _right now_ , Steve. Go on, hold nothing back, love.” She felt him violently jerking, with a loud grunt, shooting his warm come all over her leg. That was one of the things she most loved about this dynamic. He could come without even touching himself, just from her prostate massage. He still couldn’t fit a dildo, but, she hoped that someday she would be able to properly peg him. Specially from behind, bended over a table, or their bed. Just the mere thought of it made her instantly wet. It was one of her most recurring fantasies as of late.

When Hermione felt him going slack against her, she knew he was well spent and properly punished for the time being. So she removed her fingers and grabbed the towel she left beside her for when they finished. She soflty wiped all of the lube, and procceded to treat his backside with a nice and smooth cream, for the reddness. Finishing, she tapped lightly on his shoulder, signaling that he could get up now, since he was way bigger than her and she couldn’t lift him from her lap to the bed.

Steve got up and laid back down on his side, this time properly, on the bed. Grabbing the towel again, she cleaned her legs, and got on the bed to clean his mess, this time. Then, she threw it over shoulder letting it land on the ground by the bed, so she could take to laundry later. Hermione took a huge glass of water and brought to Steve, coaching him to drink up. “Come on big boy, you need to drink this water. And then we will cuddle, ok?” He took the glass from her and downed it in a large gulp and she wandlessly levitated the glass away.

She brought the duvet to cover them and facing him, propped on her elbow, brought her free hand on his face, caressing fondly his curves. Steve, with his eyes closed, nuzzled and smiled against her palm. “I love you, Hermione.”

Her smile couldn’t be brighter even if she tried. “I love you too, Steve. You are the world to me.” Bringing her face closer to his, she kissed him, all over it. His forehead, his brows, his eyes, his cheeks and finally, on his lips. Steve sneaked an arm around her waist, bringing her body flushed against him and deepened the kiss, tracing gently his tongue on her lower lip, until she opened to him. Their tongues danced together, exploring every little nook of the other and she happily sighed into him. Breaking the kiss, Hermione bumped her nose against his.

“ _So.._. Big spoon or little spoon?” She felt his laugh on her chest as he squeezed her close.

“I think I want to be the little spoon today.”

“Alright then! Turn around.” He shuffled on the bed and soon enough she was embracing him by his waist, behind him, and brought her face close to his neck. She gently caressed his stomach with the tips of her nails and blowed tenderly at his neck, knowing it would soothe him enough to fall sleep. Hermione heard him give a contented deep sigh and not even twenty minutes later, they were fast asleep, relishing on each others warmth and love.


End file.
